


How to Train Your Warners

by Idreamoutloud



Category: Animaniacs, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Buckle up folks, Found Family, Gen, I have no regrets, I'm so going to get shot for this, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Plot Thickens, Wakkos wish au, We're in for a wild ride, What Have I Done, Yakko Warner Needs a Hug, and all the fluff, angsty times as well, fluffy times ahead, how to train your dragon the hidden world, oh god what am i DOING, send help, someone needs to adopt these kids, this is where it gets interesting, yakko needs a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idreamoutloud/pseuds/Idreamoutloud
Summary: Nine years ago, King Salazar overran the palace of Warnerstock, killing the king and queen. Their two youngest children survived, but Yakko went missing in the chaos.Now Wakko and Dot are living in Acme Falls, and dragons have been attacking relentlessly. Wakko, desperate to prove himself, brings one of the creatures down, but what he finds will lead him and Dot on a quest that will change their lives forever. And they're not the only ones.For King Salazar knows they're still alive, and he'll do whatever it takes to hunt them down. And he has the perfect bait to lure them out of hiding.
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs), Dot Warner & Wakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Wakko Warner, Hello Nurse & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, The Brain & Pinky & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24





	1. Dragon Battle

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea is inspired heavily by How to Train Your Dragon, and will definitely involve elements from both the first and the third movies. Buckle up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acme Falls is attacked by dragons, and Wakko decides to prove himself by bringing one of the fearsome creatures down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renamed this chapter; I'm also going to try and name the chapters after various soundtrack pieces from both the first and third movies ;) We'll see how this goes!

"Dragon attack!"

Wakko bolted upright when he heard the cry of alarm, and ran to his window, his heart pounding. Outside, people were running to and fro, carrying buckets of water to put out the small fires that sprang up wherever a dragon attacked. He could even see Scratchy amongst the chaos, exhorting the townspeople to keep the fires from spreading. 

"Wakko? What's going on?"

He turned from the window to see Dot sitting up in bed, biting her lip. He ran over to her and took her hand. "'Nother dragon attack," he said, trying to sound reassuring. "But everyone's doin' their bit to stop the fires from spreadin'."

"I'm scared," Dot said in a small voice. "Why do they keep attacking every night?"

Wakko shivered. He had vague memories of fire and screams, and people running everywhere, and he bit his lip hard. He had to be brave for his sister; they were all the other had. "Dunno," he admitted. "But I've had enough of this!"

"Wakko, wait!" Dot cried, but he ignored her and ran out of the room, already summoning a giant slingshot. Outside, the townspeople were now using weapons of their own to repel the dragons, who dodged with enviable ease. Wakko weaved a steady path in and out, ignoring the shouts which followed. Some people even tried to grab him, but he managed to avoid their grasping hands, until he finally reached a small hill overlooking the town. 

He already knew the ringleader dragon by name, if not by sight. Black as night, it had a fire which was small and explosive, rather than the devastating flames most other dragons used. The only warning one had was a high-pitched whine, before one of those bright blue bolts struck their target. No one could put a name to the creature, for no one could ever remember seeing one before, and that alone suggested how dangerous it was. 

But Wakko wasn't scared. He was, on the contrary, getting sick and tired of having his hometown attacked every night. It wasn't as if the townspeople had anything that valuable. The dragons seemed to be causing this destruction for the fun of it, and Wakko had had it up to his eyeballs. He knew all too well what it was like to be attacked; unlike Dot, he remembered something of what had happened the night he and his siblings had been forced to run for their lives, and these nightly attacks were bringing those memories back. 

_I'm gonna put a stop to it,_ he thought, readying his slingshot and listening for the whine which would give his prey away. _Everyone tells me I'm a brave prince - well, I'm gonna prove it tonight!_

He strained his ears, his eyes scanning the sky, and then, just as he was about to give up, he heard it. Seconds later, a blast of blue light hit the clocktower, and the silhouette of a dragon showed up black against the red-gold flames which sprang up. It was a short glimpse, but it was all Wakko needed, and he let fly. His aim was true, and the dragon roared in pain and distress as it was hit. A blacker shadow against the dark sky, it disappeared in the trees some distance away, and Wakko felt his heart lift in elation. He'd done it! "Yes!" he shouted exuberantly, jumping up and down. "I did it!"

A low, menacing grumble caught his ears, and he went pale, turning to see another dragon, this one red and ferocious, glaring at him, its body already starting to glow as it prepared to set itself on fire. Wakko backed away; he knew a Monstrous Nightmare when he saw it, and he fumbled frantically for something with which to send it running for the hills. But his hammerspace refused to cooperate, and Wakko let out a shriek as he turned and ran. 

"Wakko!" Scratchy came running at his cries, and the prince ran wailing past. The doctor turned to glare at the dragon which had dared to come so close to his ward, and he snapped his fingers. A bucket of sand was handed to him, and he threw it at the Nightmare. Water didn't work; but sand did the trick, and the dragon backed away, shrieking in its own turn as it took to the skies. Scratchy let out a long sigh. 

"Get the rest of these fires put out," he ordered, and the townspeople ran to obey. Scratchy left them to it as he ran back to the house where Wakko and Dot now lived, and as he came upstairs, he already heard sobbing coming from the kids' room. "Wakko?" he said, stepping inside. "It's okay, the dragon is gone, and it will not be coming back."

Wakko sniffled as the doctor came to his bedside. "It s-scared me," he sobbed. 

Scratchy held him close, gently stroking his fur. "I know," he said. "But I vanquished it. It shall not trouble you again. But what on earth were you doing outside in the first place?"

"I wanted t-to help," Wakko said in a muffled voice. "Everyone kept sayin' I'm a brave prince, and I wanted to prove how brave I really was."

Scratchy didn't know whether to praise the prince or shake him. In the end, he settled for a bit of both. "You _were_ very brave," he agreed. "But you could have gotten yourself killed with your foolishness! You're Warnerstock's only hope of a peaceful restoration, now that Yakko is gone." His voice cracked a little at the end; Yakko had been missing for nine years, and Scratchy held very little hope that the crown prince was still alive. In fact, he knew it more likely that the heir to the throne was probably dead. "You cannot go risking yourself so foolishly," he added. "You are the heir to the throne, and you must stay alive if you are to take down King Salazar."

"He was bad, wasn't he?" Dot whispered. Only two at the time, she had even less memories of the attack than Wakko, but she'd heard enough in the last nine years to know just how bad things had been that night. She'd decided early on she was better off not knowing the full details. 

"Very bad," Scratchy agreed. "That's why you kidses have to stay alive." He gently ruffled Wakko's ears. "That is why you must no longer go in search of such foolishness as you did tonight, Wakko."

Wakko sniffled. "'M sorry," he said. 

Scratchy sighed. "Your heart was in the right place," he said gently. "But next time, you must not be so quick to follow it, ja?"

"Ja," Wakko and Dot said in unison.

"That's better." Scratchy gave them both a kiss on the head. "Now, it is very late. You kidses need sleepy times, ja? In the morning cool heads must prevail if we are to get to the bottom of these attacks."

The two siblings nodded, and Scratchy left them, closing the door behind him. 

"Wakko?" Dot whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get the dragon?"

"I sure did." Despite his earlier fright, pride filled Wakko's voice. "I think I knew where he fell, too."

"Cool!" Dot said enthusiastically. "Can you take me to see him, please?"

"We'll sneak out after breakfast," Wakko promised, reaching across and squeezing her hand. 

"Love you, Wak," she said, squeezing back. 

"Love you more," he said, smiling in the darkness. "Now get some sleep, baby sister."

"I'm ten and a half, thank you very much." But the retort was short-lived, and Dot was soon fast asleep. It took Wakko a bit more time to follow her into dreamland, but he too fell asleep, feeling more confident despite nearly getting eaten alive _and_ getting an epic dressing down from Scratchy. He didn't blame the guy, but sometimes a toon had to live a little.

Besides, it was worth getting that smackdown; in the morning, he'd be able to see his prize more clearly. He could hardly wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next; Salazar reveals his plans for luring the two remaining heirs out of hiding.


	2. Salazar's Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salazar reveals his plans for luring the two remaining heirs out of hiding.

"Your Majesty, we've had word. Acme Falls had another dragon attack."

Salazar smiled as he sat on the throne he had stolen from its rightful owners nine years ago. It wasn't a very pleasant smile. "I see," he murmured. "Were there any casualties?"

Plotz didn't like that smile at all. "No, Your Majesty," he said. "Well, my spies reported that a dragon was brought down during the fight, but they weren't able to get much more information than that."

"It works well for my purposes," Salazar said, standing. "You've done well, Baron Plotz. Keep an eye on the situation, and report back to me if you hear anything more."

"I will do as you command," Plotz said, bowing deeply. But as he reached the door, the king called him back.

"Actually, I have a better idea," he said, and the Baron frowned as he obediently faced his monarch again. "You see," Salazar continued, "I know a few things about Acme Falls that even your spies couldn't pick up." He began ticking points off on his fingers. "One; they still revere Crown Prince Yakko, even though he's been dead for nine years. Two; I know that Prince Wakkaroti and Princess Angelina have been living there ever since their escape nine years ago. And three; the dragons seem more interested in creating a diversion than causing actual destruction." He smiled again. "What does that tell you, Baron?"

"It tells me they need to be brought to heel," Plotz said, anger and embarrassment sweeping across his face. "If they've been knowingly harbouring the Prince and Princess all this time, they're rebels, and they need to be punished accordingly." His smile was just as cruel as his king's. "I can hike up the taxes, for starters. Nothing brings a town to its knees faster than no money."

"You can certainly do that," Salazar agreed. "But I have a much better proposition."

Plotz frowned. "Like what?"

"Like ... bait," Salazar said silkily. "Follow me."

He led Plotz down to the dungeons, eventually coming to a cell where a toon sat, head bowed. Her fur was dirty and unkempt, and her face lacked any expression. "Who's that?" Plotz whispered. 

"My bait," Salazar replied. "I've got her drugged at the moment, and when I release her, she'll be as docile as a kitten."

Plotz shook his head. "There's something ... different about her," he said slowly. 

"There is indeed," Salazar said. "You see, she's actually a dragon in disguise."

"What?" Plotz was stunned. 

"They disguise themselves like toons to better fit in," Salazar explained. "I caught this one wandering the forests. She was in her true form at the time, but when I had her drugged, she was forced to revert to her disguise." He smirked. "And she is going to be the perfect bait to finally lure those children out of hiding."

Plotz's face lacked comprehension, so Salazar qualified. "The children will likely go in search of that dragon they downed last night," he said patiently. "When they go out, however, they're going to find this one waiting for them instead." He smirked. "And since they look so much like her, she should trust them enough to lead them to her home, and once she does..." He brought his hand down sharply. "I have them captured and brought back here. Then I can finally crush Acme Falls once and for all."

"But what if she doesn't trust them?" Plotz wondered. 

"She's docile enough to ensure she'll leap on the first sign of kindness shown her," the king said. "I'm sure she'll happily do whatever they ask of her." He smiled. "Besides, it's not as if she has a choice. I had her mother caught when she came in search of her daughter, and this little one here won't _dare_ to go against me. I have the bargaining chip in my hand, and she'll do as I ask, or risk losing her mother for good."

Plotz shivered despite himself. But he was Salazar's man through and through; he'd obey without question. "When are you releasing her?"

"In an hour," Salazar replied. "It's still very early in Acme Falls; I don't think those children will be up at this hour of the morning. I'll have enough time to release our bait and leave her in the forest where the other dragon was brought down the other night. By the time the Prince and Princess are up and about, she'll be in position, and then everything else will follow."

"It sounds like a very good idea," Plotz said approvingly. 

"I thought you might agree," Salazar said. "Now go. You have your orders."

As Plotz bowed and departed, Salazar turned back to the toon. "Now, are we clear on what we are to do?"

The toon lifted her head, blue eyes blazing. "You can drug me all you want," she said, her voice thick, "but you will _never_ induce me to betray my people!"

Salazar tutted. "Now now," he said. "You know the deal. If you want to see your mother alive, then you're going to do as I say. Otherwise, I'll kill her."

" _Fine,_ " the toon ground out. "You're a sick man. No wonder the people of Acme Falls want to bring you down."

"Such fire," Salazar remarked. "Well, you have no need of it, so I shall give you one last dose before you go. There's no sense in letting you get some of your spirit back. And my spies are everywhere; they have their orders to report to me the moment you deviate from the path."

The toon shivered but said nothing more, her eyes filling with tears as she forced down her obvious fear. "I go to the forest where they downed my friend," she said in a leaden voice. "I lead them to my home, and make friends with them. Then you come with your mean, kidnap the children, and presumably enslave us all so you can conquer other kingdoms just like you did Warnerstock." She gave a short, bitter laugh. "I know the drill, _Your Majesty._ "

Salazar chuckled. "You have been very well taught," he complimented her. "Very well. I see no need to drug you further, in that case. Be ready to leave in an hour." So saying, he turned on his heel and left, but his mind was already ticking over as he made his way back upstairs. _I'd best make sure my spies have plenty of vials,_ he mused. _There's no sense having her break the rules before I have time to finish the rest of my plan!_

' _Lexi._ '

Astra's weak voice penetrated Lexi's dark thoughts, and she scrambled over to the bars separating her from her mother. "Mom!" she said, heart pounding in relief. 

' _It takes more than darts to bring me down,_ ' Astra said, her mouth quirking in a dragon-style smile for her daughter. ' _Now, you must listen carefully to me. I know what Salazar has planned. And he means no good for those children. You must do as he says. Our home is the only place where they can be safe from harm. You know the rules. Only those of our blood - and trusted allies - are allowed to pass the boundaries._ '

Lexi wrinkled her nose. "But they're toons," she said.

' _I know,_ ' Astra said. ' _But they need a refuge. Yes, they brought one of our own down, but believe me, it was for the greater good. We've finally got their attention, and now the time has come for them to learn the ways of our kind._ '

"But Salazar will have you killed," Lexi protested. "You heard him. If I step one paw from the path he's set out for me, you'll die!"

Astra sighed. ' _I am dying in any case,_ ' she said. ' _He gave me a more potent dose of the drug than he gave you. Whether it was purposeful or not, it does not matter. And I am not afraid to die. I've lived a full life; I've had a loving mate, and I've hatched a beautiful daughter._ ' She smiled again. ' _Even if that daughter has been a paw-ful at times._ '

Lexi had to smile at that. "Are you sure?" she asked slowly. "I can't lose you!"

' _You are more than capable of leading our race,_ ' Astra reminded her. ' _And you have more help than you realise. I know this in my heart. Just as you know it in yours. You are strong, courageous, and more than a little reckless. Those are traits that will stand you in good stead._ ' She reached out with a forepaw and touched the bars. Lexi duplicated the gesture, her eyes filling with fresh tears as she rested her hand against the cold metal. 

"I'm gonna miss you, Mom," she said, sniffling. 

' _As will I miss you,_ ' Astra said tenderly. ' _But you are stronger than you realise. And you do credit to your race. Never,_ ever _forget that; you are a Light Fury, and your time to shine has come._ ' 

Lexi swallowed a sob as she rested her forehead against the bars. "Love you, Mom," she whispered. 

Astra smiled. ' _I love you, my daughter._ ' Her eyes drifted close, and Lexi strained her ears, thankful when she could catch her mother's breathing. Even so, she felt as if a lead weight had replaced her heart; knowing her mother was close to death was a bitter pill.

And now she had to lead two strangers to her home! What on earth was her mother thinking? Very few non-dragons were allowed there, and now her mother was asking her to take two toons to her sacred sanctuary! 

Lexi chastised herself for foolishness. Those toons were the rightful heirs to the throne; if anyone could stand up to Salazar's cruelty, they could. And they'd have a whole tribe of dragons ready to defend them. Dragons as a whole despised cruelty and injustice, and Salazar had been a tyrant for nine years, displaying those very same despicable qualities. That was enough to still her remaining doubts, and she stiffened her spine. Let Salazar do as he wanted; Astra was ready to sacrifice herself to ensure her daughter had a fighting chance, and even though Lexi's heart was breaking at the thought of losing her mother, she knew Astra wouldn't want her to mourn needlessly. 

Taking a deep breath, Lexi reached deep inside for the fire which existed at the heart of all dragons, and unseen in the darkness, her eyes glowed a bright blue. _You're about to get a dose of reality, you tyrant!_ she thought fiercely. _You should never mess with dragons, and_ especially _not with Light Furies! 'Cause you're about to learn_ why _we have the word "fury" in our name!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next; Wakko and Dot go in search of the downed dragon, and run into an unexpected surprise.


	3. The Downed Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko and Dot go in search of the downed dragon, and run into an unexpected surprise.

The very moment breakfast was over the next morning, Wakko and Dot scampered out of the house. Scratchy almost opened his mouth to ask them where they were going, but since it was a sunny day, and there was going to be quite a bit of talking going on about the ongoing dragon raids, he decided to let it go. Besides, he knew the kids would get bored, and fresh air would suit them a treat. 

The heirs to the throne, however, didn't care about talks. They were more interested in finding the dragon Wakko had downed the night before, and soon they were deep inside the forest. "I think it fell this way," Wakko said, peering about. 

Dot looked all around her with wide eyes. She'd never been out of Acme Falls before, and all this was new to her. There were so many amazing sights and sounds, and she breathed deeply, enjoying the smell of the trees and the damp ground underpaw. "I'd like to live here," she commented. 

"Really?" Wakko said, surprised. He'd always thought his sister enjoyed life in Acme Falls; to hear her talk of wanting to live in the forest was a revelation he hadn't been expecting. 

"I guess I don't really fit in all that well," Dot admitted, looking uncomfortable. "You get what I mean?"

Wakko squeezed her hand. "I do," he agreed. "They all treat us like, well, royalty, but I know they're not quite sure what to make of us."

Dot nodded. "I thought you'd get it," she said. 

"Hey, I might look like a wacky toon, but I've got a functioning brain," Wakko said, letting his tongue loll out in a happy grin, and Dot laughed. 

"You _are_ a wacky toon," she teased, squealing when her brother leapt at her. Soon she was howling with laughter as he tickled her mercilessly, and before long she was shrieking for mercy. "Uncle, _uncle!_ " she cried, squirming and giggling.

Wakko grinned as he let up. "Now, you were saying?" he teased, giving Dot a hand to help her up. A sudden sound caused him to freeze, however, and he tilted his head, ears perking up. Dot got to her paws unaided, her head also tilted to the side. "What's that?" she whispered. 

"The dragon," Wakko said, taking his sister's hand. "Let's go."

A breathless half-hour later, the siblings came to a scene of devastation; broken branches and a large gash in the earth told the tale of the dragon's fall. Hearts pounding, they made their nervous way to a sharp incline, but Wakko paused before going any further. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered. 

Dot nodded. "Doubly sure," she said.

Wakko nodded and took a deep breath. Together, they crawled up the hill, taking it very slowly. When they reached the top, Wakko peered over the edge and gasped, dropping back down. Dot watched him, eyes wide, as he put a finger to his lips, before carefully poking his head over the top again. Dot joined him, and together, they stared in solemn silence at the scene before them.

Tied up with ropes from neck to tail, the dragon lay still, giving no sign that it was alive. The bolas had wrapped it up good and tight, and Wakko felt his heart seize up in remorse. "What did I _do?_ " he whispered, horrified. 

Dot took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I guess you were a better shot than you thought," she said softly.

This didn't make Wakko feel any better, and he made a swift decision. "C'mon," he said, jumping up and scrambling to the bottom of the hill. Dot followed, mimicking her brother's movements as he dashed from tree to tree, before they finally came to stand before the dragon. Night black scales glistened dully in the misty air, and up close, they could see scars on the side of its neck. Its eyes were still closed, but the siblings were relieved when they saw that the creature was breathing. "What _is_ it?" Dot breathed. 

Wakko wasn't sure himself, but then he remembered the stories he'd heard growing up, about a particular species of dragon who was very fast, very agile, and who could fire bolts of plasma with deadly accuracy. He recalled the battle the night before, and it didn't take him long to put two and two together. "It must be a Night Fury," he said slowly. 

"A what now?" Dot said, confused. 

Wakko quickly filled her in on what he knew about this species. "I guess it was covering for the other dragons," he said. "Distractin' us."

Dot nodded. "I know every time it hit, someone would call out..." She wrinkled her nose as she tried to recall the warning, and Wakko filled in the gap. 

"'Night Fury, get down'," he said. He shivered. "I don't feel good about this. I..."

Dot gasped, cutting him off. "Look!" she cried. 

Wakko looked and gasped in his own turn. For the dragon's eyes had opened, and it was staring right at him. 

Its eyes were green, with slitted pupils. And there was a look of fear which cut right to Wakko's heart. He could almost sense the creature's thoughts; it was probably wondering why it had been brought down, why it was all tied up and helpless, and the prince shivered. He took a deep breath and looked at Dot. "I'm going to set it free."

Dot put a hand on his arm and nodded. Hardly daring to breathe, Wakko pulled a knife out of his hammerspace and began sawing at the ropes holding the dragon prisoner. After a few moments, Dot did the same, and together they worked breathlessly until finally the last of the ropes had been cut. "Now go, go!" Wakko urged. 

But instead of leaving, the dragon leapt up and pinned the prince to the ground.

" _Wakko!_ " Dot screamed. 

Wakko froze, hardly daring to breathe as he stared into the enraged dragon's eyes. Its glare pinned him down, but while the anger was there, there was something else, and Wakko gasped as he saw ... _understanding._

_The dragon was as frightened of him as he was of it!_

But before he could get more than a glimpse, the dragon drew back, spreading its wings to their fullest extent, and Wakko braced himself, heart pounding, fully expecting to be roasted alive. Instead, the dragon roared loudly in his face, before turning and flying into the forest. There were enraged cries of frustration, and the sound of a heavy body crashing ungracefully into several trees on the way, but Wakko cared little for that as he staggered unsteadily to his paws, swaying from the aftermath of what had just happened. Dot ran to his side, sobbing and shaking as she clutched him in a near death grip, and he hugged her back automatically, heart pounding. 

"I thought it was going to kill you!" Dot sobbed, and Wakko finally snapped out of his stupor to stroke her head. She clung to him, crying, and he held her tight, reaction finally setting in as he too began to cry, burying his face against Dot's head, their tears soaking each other's fur. It took them both a good while to calm down, but when they did, Dot refused to let go, and Wakko didn't blame her. In fact, he didn't fancy letting go either, and he held his sister tightly. 

"We're going to get in a lot of trouble," he said philosophically. 

He was only half right. Scratchy did scold them for being away for so long, but his mind was only half on his task, and Wakko got the feeling they hadn't got a lot of talking done about the dragon problem. "You kidses are going to be the death of me yet," the doctor said finally, shaking his head as he gave them both a good ear-ruffle. "Now, what were you up to this time?"

"Oh, just taking a walk in the woods," Wakko said casually. He was still shaking from his brush with death, but he managed to keep it under control. "I guess we lost track of time."

Scratchy sighed and ruffled their ears again. "Well, be careful," he said, trying to sound stern and failing. "The dragons live nearby, and they would not be happy if strangers wandered into their territory."

Wakko's ears perked up. "They live near here?" he said, surprised. And strangely elated at the same time.

"Ja," the doctor said, thankfully not noticing the crown prince's excitement. "Well, it is only a small community. But there is another, larger place, hidden somewhere out in the ocean, from where all dragons come. We've been talking about trying to find that hidden world and sealing all the dragons up inside so they can never come out and trouble us again."

Wakko and Dot shared a look. Then the princess asked a careful question. "But what if the dragons don't want to be locked up?" she said. 

"Dear Dot, dragons are dangerous," Scratchy said firmly. "Trust me, you do not want to mess with them. They are very bad news, and the sooner this hidden world of theirs is found and sealed up, the better we all shall be." He smiled then, taking the sting from his words. "Now, you two need to go clean yourselves up. We've got a delegation coming and you two need to look your best so we can gain support for our campaign against King Salazar." Giving them a gentle push to get them going, he started off in the other direction, leaving the two heirs staring at each other in dismay. 

"This isn't right," Dot said finally. She folded her arms and glared in the direction Scratchy had gone. "I don't think dragons are as bad as Scratchy makes them out to be."

Wakko nodded. "That Night Fury we met was definitely not as ... well, Night Fury-ish as I thought. He actually looked as frightened as I was." Dot put a hand on his arm as he turned to look at her, his eyes wide and frightened, and strangely elated. "Dot, I looked at him, and I saw myself."

Dot gave his arm a squeeze. "So what are we gonna do?" she said. 

Wakko had never loved his sister more than he did in that moment. "We're gonna do something stupid," he said proudly, tongue lolling out again.

"We've already done that," Dot said, rolling her eyes, but smiling widely all the same. 

"Then we're gonna do something crazy," Wakko said, taking her hand. "C'mon, baby sister!" He took off down the hall, and their giggles filled the air as they began making their plans for their "something crazy".


	4. Forbidden Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko and Dot go in search of the Night Fury and try to make friends. The results are not what they expected!

Wakko peered carefully around the corner, heart pounding. He could hear the clatter and rattle of cutlery as the kitchen staff got ready for another busy day, and he knew this was his one chance to get what he needed so he could put his crazy plan into motion. 

Looking across the corridor, he gave Dot a thumbs up. The little princess produced a mouse from her hammerspace and wound it up, before setting it on the floor. Dot being Dot, the mouse was much more lifelike than what would be expected from a toy mouse, and the kitchen erupted with cries of alarm. 

Wakko seized his chance and ran into the pantry. He located his prize - a nice fat fish - and grabbed it, throwing it into his hammerspace. "Let's go!" he cried, and Dot ran after him, leaving quite a ruckus in their wake. 

Locating the Night Fury took quite a bit of doing, but after more than an hour of fruitless searching, the siblings found the dragon in a cove some distance from where he'd landed the night before last. Wakko held his breath as he watched the dragon. For some reason, it didn't seem to be able to fly, instead flapping desperately before landing in an ungraceful sprawl on the ground. 

Dot narrowed her eyes. "I think it's missing a part of its tail," she whispered 

Wakko muttered something under his breath. "He musta lost it after I shot him down the other night."

"Let's go talk to it," Dot suggested. "I don't _think_ it'll hurt us too much." 

Dot was right - though the dragon snarled when it saw them, it was soon tamed by the lure of the fish Wakko had brought. But the prince noticed an oddity as the dragon stretched its head out for the fish. "Huh," he muttered. "Toothless. I could've sworn you had-"

Bored with waiting, the dragon produced a gleaming set of teeth before snatching the fish from Wakko's hands and gulping the offering down, licking its lips in glee. 

"-teeth," Wakko finished weakly 

The dragon turned back to the prince, and before Wakko quite knew what was going on, he had a lapful of half eaten fish. " _Ew,"_ Dot protested with a laugh. 

Wakko stared at the fish in his lap before shrugging. Mimicking the dragon's earlier gesture, he took the fish in his hands and gulped it down, grimacing at the taste. Nevertheless he managed a weak smile at the dragon, who frowned for a moment before stretching his lips in an approximation of Wakko's smile. It was a decidedly odd look, but the prince found it strangely endearing, and he got cautiously to his paws, carefully putting a hand out. 

Dot held her breath as she watched the dragon stare at Wakko's hand. Time seemed to freeze, suspended, until at last the dragon put its head forward into the palm of Wakko's hand. The tableau lasted for a moment before the dragon pulled back, giving itself a shake and letting out a small huff as it gave the siblings a suspicious look. 

"Right you are," Wakko agreed. "Mr Dragon, I'm sorry I shot you down. But I want to make it up to you."

The dragon tilted its head before giving another huff, this one annoyed. But it didn't seem to want to eat anyone yet, and after a moment of careful consideration, it nodded. 

Dot sighed in relief. "We want to make you a new tail," she said. "I know you lost a part of it, but we're going to give you a new one so you can fly again."

The dragon actually looked surprised before lowering its head and gently butting Dot in the stomach. Wakko was next to receive a butting, and he and Dot laughed as they both reached out to the dragon, who let them pat him on the head and neck. "By the way," Wakko said, once the outpouring of affection had stopped, "do you have a name?" He laughed again as the dragon gave him a withering look. 

Dot rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered. "Well, let's call you Toothless for now. Y'know, because of your teeth."

Toothless shrugged as if to say it didn't matter too much. He gave the siblings another gentle butt in the stomachs before taking off in a somewhat ungainly flight to the other side of the lake, indicating that today's interview was over. 

Wakko let out a long sigh. "That went well," he said. "But we'd better get back."

Dot nodded and took his hand. "We'll be back tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder. 

A warbling call was her response, and she shared a grin with her brother as they started their walk back. The morning had gone remarkably well; they'd made amends to Toothless, and it seemed as though they'd even made a friend of the Night Fury. That alone proved dragons weren't as bad as everyone made them out to be. 

"I think this is going to work out pretty well," Wakko agreed in response to his sister's unspoken thought. 

Dot nodded. "I can't wait to see how this turns out, " she said eagerly.

"It's gonna be faboo," Wakko said confidently. 


	5. New Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings decide to recruit some help for making Toothless a new tail.  
> Meanwhile, Lexi gets a good look at the heirs for the first time, and what she sees rocks her world to its core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will combine the "New Tail" segment from the first film, and the "New, New Tail" segment from the third ;)  
> Also, Pinky and The Brain make their first appearance! Here's hoping I can do justice to them :)

Getting the materials for the new tail was a cinch.

Actually _putting_ the tail together? Not so much.

Luckily, Dot had a plan. "Let's ask Brain for help," she suggested, as she and Wakko surveyed their gathered materials. "He's been studying dragons for a while now, and he'll probably have some good ideas on how to make it work so Toothless can fly properly without crashing into the nearest tree and undoing all our hard work."

Wakko nodded. "I like your thinking, baby sister," he approved, giving her an affectionate ear ruffle. 

Brain studied the materials thoughtfully. "None of this is really going to work, I'm afraid," he said. "You need something that's going to be durable, and if this dragon of yours is going to have any hope of flying, then we'll need to rethink your strategy." He pursed his lips, deep in thought. "Aha," he said at last. "Pinky, can you fetch me those dragon scales?"

"You got it!" Pinky ran off and before too long he was staggering back to where Brain and the children waited, almost dropping the stone container which looked to be almost as big as he was. Wakko quickly relieved him of his burden. "Thanks! Narf!" the mouse said gratefully. "I dunno what Brain needs all these scales for, but hey, all he has to do is ask, and I go fetch them."

Wakko examined one of the scales thoughtfully. "It's really tough," he said.

"Indeed," Brain said. "Dragons are very tough creatures by nature. So it stands to reason that their scales would be just as tough as they. And as you can tell, dragons shed a lot."

"These are black scales," Dot said. "D'you think Toothless hung around a lot?"

Brain shrugged as he gestured to Wakko, who lifted him up onto the table. "Perhaps," he said. "In any case, these are a godsend, because now you can construct something which will give Toothless his flight back." He frowned then. "But I do wonder. What will you do when he regains his ability?"

Wakko and Dot looked at each other. "I dunno," the former finally admitted. "I mean, he's kinda warmed to us, but that doesn't mean we can just climb on his back and have him fly away." He sighed and stared at the floor, ears drooping.

"Scratchy was real mean the other day," Dot added, frowning in her own turn. "He said something about a hidden world of dragons, and how he wants to go and seal it up so they can't bother people again."

"Dragons are... not the friendliest creatures," Brain allowed. "But then again, I've only known dragons to attack when they're provoked."

"Like that Terrible Terror who chased us all the way here one day!" Pinky chimed in excitedly. "Zort! I thought he was gonna eat us up!"

Brain closed his eyes, a long-suffering expression on his face. "Pinky," he said patiently, opening his eyes, "that dragon was chasing us because we interrupted her meal time."

Dot and Wakko shared a look. "It's a trait of ours to try and get as close to dragons as we can," Brain qualified. "Unfortunately, we happened upon this particular dragon at the wrong time." He shook his head. "But it does not matter. My point about dragons stands. Otto is not as wise on the matter as he would have us all believe. I've noticed that dragons are very social creatures, and though at times they step on one another's toes, they're always they're for each other when push comes to shove."

"Like us!" Pinky declared, giving his long-suffering best friend a bone-cracking hug that made poor Brain's eyes pop out for a moment. He sighed at the display, but there was still a small smile on his face. 

"Yes, like us." He gently pushed Pinky away before addressing the children. "Now, let's get back to the matter at hand. I'll get to work on a tail, and when it is done, I shall send for you. But be warned; you might not like how it turns out."

Wakko took a deep breath. "We'll be okay," he promised, but Dot could see the pain in his eyes. She knew how attached he'd grown to Toothless in such a short while, and she squeezed his shoulder. She didn't blame him; even she had taken a liking to the dragon, and the thought of having to say goodbye so soon was a heart-wrenching prospect. Nevertheless, she gave a firm nod. 

"Let's just get him back in the skies," she said steadfastly. "We can worry about the messy details later."

Two days later, the children trekked through the forest to the cove, heads high and hearts light. "Toothless!" Wakko called once they'd reached the cove's floor. "We got something for ya!"

The dragon lifted his head, and his ears perked up when he saw Wakko and Dot. He ambled over to them and gave them an affectionate butting, purring as they patted him. Dot smiled at the happiness in his eyes, even though she felt tears pricking the corners of hers. "I hope you like it," she said, as she began unwrapping the new tail Brain had made. Sleek black, covered in crushed dragon scales and heated by fire, the tail had a complicated system of gears which, in flight, would mimic the motions of the fin Toothless had lost. In essence, it would be as if he'd got a new fin back, and his flight would be almost one hundred percent steady.

Toothless sniffed curiously at the tail, and his eyes lit up. He gamboled eagerly around the siblings, who laughed as they watched his antics. "Okay, okay, settle down!" Wakko said, giggling. "C'mon, let's get this on you." The dragon huffed, but held still, and Dot helped her brother fasten the various straps, securing them as Brain had shown them. It took some doing, but Toothless sat patiently, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see what the heirs were doing. Dot admitted to some trepidation as they got the last straps fastened, and her heart was in her mouth as she and Wakko stepped back, holding hands. 

The reaction was stunning, to say the least. Toothless turned, lifted his tail, and his eyes went wide as saucers as both the new fin and the old fin worked in tandem. He flexed both fins in wonder, and before either Wakko or Dot had a chance to react, he reached out, grabbed them in his forepaws, and held them tight, nuzzling them and purring. The siblings froze before hugging him back, their tears hidden against his warm scales, holding on for all they were worth. "We're gonna miss you," Wakko whispered.

Toothless hugged them tighter, and when he pulled back, his eyes were glistening with tears of his own. He leaned forward and gently, ever so gently, pressed his nose to theirs. There was understanding and sorrow in his eyes, but also immense gratitude. "You're welcome," Dot said, smiling through her tears as she gently booped him on the nose, laughing as he went cross-eyed for a moment, before shaking his head and giving her an amused stare. 

Wakko had to grin at the sight, but his amusement was short lived. "Thanks for trusting us," he said softly. "And thank you for showing us that dragons aren't that bad."

"And thank you for being ... well, you," Dot added. 

Toothless nodded. He then gave the siblings one last fierce hug before stepping back and spreading his wings. Even so, he hesitated, but Wakko and Dot gave him a nod and a thumbs up. That seemed to be all the encouragement the dragon needed, and with a joyful roar, he took off, scattering leaves everywhere. He circled the cove a few times, obviously testing his new fin, and when it met his requirements, he let out one last roar before taking off in a westerly direction. Soon he'd dwindled into the distance, and Wakko took a deep breath, scrubbing tears from his eyes. Dot hugged him tightly, pressing her head against his shoulder. 

"I miss him too," she said softly. 

Lexi could not believe her eyes. She'd taken her time in getting to the cove, because she didn't want to deny the children their chance to help Toothless. Having reached the cove only that morning, she'd then watched it all from the safety of a nearby stand of trees, and she wasn't sure which stunned her more; the fact that the two toons had let Toothless go so easily, or the fact of how much of a dead ringer they were for their parents. 

She shook her head as she stood, brushing the leaves from her pants. In the end, it was the fact that Wakko and Dot were unmistakably the heirs to their parents' throne which helped her make up her mind. Her mother had, as usual, been dead right when she'd asked her daughter to take the children under her wing, so to speak. And now that Lexi had seen the family resemblance for herself, she knew just what she had to do. 

But first, she had to find Toothless. Now that he was able to fly again, it would be easy to track him down. After that, it was a matter of showing him the Hidden World.

"It's time you saw the home of your ancestors," she whispered to herself. Once he'd seen it, she'd then arrange to have Wakko and Dot brought there.

After all, it was their home as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next; Lexi and Toothless bond, and Wakko and Dot get a very unexpected surprise.  
> (in other words, the plot thickens! I'm just getting started ;) )


	6. Where No One Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi and Toothless bond, and Wakko and Dot get a very unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next scene will be obvious to any who've seen HTTYD 3, but since Lexi and Toothless are teens, I instead went for a song title from HTTYD 2 ;) So there's nothing squicky here, though Toothless will probably end up developing a crush on Lexi after this :D   
> Onwards!

Toothless swooped and soared among the clouds, heart singing as he tested his new tail. He was flying again! To be sure, the new fin was a bit less responsive than the one he'd lost, but he was confident he'd get used to it. Besides, it didn't matter; all that mattered right then was the thrill of the air rushing past his wings.

Even so, there was a deep hurt hidden underneath his lightheartedness, and try though he might, he simply could not get those toons out of his head. Sure, the boy had shot him down, but he and his sister had been so kind to him afterwards, and leaving them had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Still, he was glad he had the freedom of the skies at his wingtips again. Those days in the cove had been hard, even with the children helping him. 

He took a deep breath and forced the pain down. He'd go back one day and take them for a ride; he knew they'd like that, the boy especially. In fact, he wondered if maybe he could get away with taking them to his island. After all, with dragons able to take on a toon-like form, he was sure the children would be welcomed. _Hey, they'd be_ more _than welcomed,_ he thought, his heart aching again. _Boy. I wish I could go back right now!_

' _Toothless?_ '

He almost fell out of the sky in shock. ' _Who's there?_ ' he called, startled by the mental communication. He could see no other dragon nearby, so the contact had come as a complete surprise to him.

' _I'm here,_ ' the unseen dragon replied, a lilt of amusement in her voice. ' _You just have to find me_.'

Ha. Challenge accepted. 

Toothless took off, his ears perked up as he listened for any telltale signs of the other dragon. Sometimes he thought he'd spotted her, only to be disappointed when it turned out to just be his shadow. But as he was about to give up, he spied something on his right, and then she appeared, gliding effortlessly of a misty cloudbank. Toothless gaped. She was _pretty!_ And she looked just like him, except she was all white, with blue eyes instead of green. Could he have grinned, he would have done so. ' _Hello,_ ' he greeted her. 

She smiled dragon fashion. ' _Hello to you too,_ ' she said, directing a look at his tail. ' _I see you can fly again._ '

Toothless beamed. ' _You like it?_ ' he said, giving the tail an experimental wiggle. ' _Two toon children made it for me. I'm going to take them to my island one day._ '

The female smiled again. ' _They sound very kind,_ ' she said. ' _It's rare to meet anyone who isn't scared of us on sight._ '

' _Tell me about it,_ ' Toothless said sourly. He perked up. ' _Wait. How did you know my name?_ ' 

' _I've been watching you,_ ' the female replied. ' _I like those children. I think they'd fit in well in your home._ '

Toothless swallowed an unexpected lump in his throat. ' _Me too,_ ' he agreed. ' _Sooo, what's your name? And - what kind of dragon are you? You look a lot like me, but you're all white._ '

' _My name is Alexis, but you can call me Lexi for short,_ ' she said. ' _And I'm a Fury, same as you, but they call us Light Furies because of our colour._ ' She smirked. ' _Someone tried to call us Bright Furies, but they got shot down in flames, pardon the pun._ '

' _Light Fury suits you better anyway,_ ' Toothless said. 

Lexi nodded. ' _I think so too,_ ' she agreed. ' _Now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, let's see what you've got. Try to keep up._ ' So saying, she took off, and Toothless beat his wings fast to keep up with her. His ears soon perked up when he saw they were heading right into a thunderstorm cell, and he could feel every nerve ending in his body tingling in anticipation. They passed through the thick grey cloud, and lightning crackled and danced around them as they played a madcap game of tag. Lexi proved to be very fast, but Toothless was easily able to keep up with her, and they danced and twirled around each other, tagging the other with a wing whenever they got close. 

Then Lexi introduced a new trick. ' _Now you see me,_ ' she said, before shooting a plasma blast and flying straight into it. Toothless pulled up short, gasping. ' _Now you don't,_ ' she added, sounding ever so slightly smug. ' _Tag, you're it!_ ' 

Toothless shrieked in surprise as she reappeared from behind him, tapping him lightly with her wing. ' _Hey! Two can play at that game!_ ' He immediately fired a plasma blast of his own, but try as he might, he couldn't replicate her trick. Growling, he tried again and again, before giving up in sour disappointment. ' _Not. Fair._ ' 

But as he hovered, he got an idea. At that precise moment, lightning cracked around him again, and he drew it into his body, summoning more until he felt he might explode. Right at the breaking point, he released the pent up energy, and a bright bolt of lightning engulfed him, blinding him temporarily. When he recovered, he saw Lexi staring at him in surprise. ' _What was that?_ ' she exclaimed. 

But that trick had taken a lot of energy, and Toothless simply burped some leftover smoke before his wings gave out on him. Lexi dove to catch him, and he shook himself as he recovered. ' _Note to self, don't do that again,_ ' he said sheepishly, and Lexi let out a trilling laugh. ' _That was pretty cool,_ ' she said. ' _Come on!_ '

They soared up, going higher and higher, until they broke through the cloudbank, with the moon shining brightly above. The surface of the clouds gleamed silver, and Lexi looked stunning. On an impulse, he leaned forward and licked her on the head. ' _You're pretty,_ ' he said. 

She smiled, and together they let themselves fall backwards, before swooping down and over the ocean. As they flew, Lexi moved in close, letting her wingtip touch his, and Toothless knew he was grinning like an idiot. But he didn't care. Lexi _was_ pretty, and quite cute as well. And she hadn't minded at all. ' _So where are we going now?_ ' he asked. 

' _Home,_ ' Lexi said, and Toothless looked ahead, eyes going wide. Up ahead, a great mist was rising, and as they drew closer, he saw that it was in fact a waterfall, right in the middle of the ocean. The spray soaked him from ear to tail, but he was too enthralled by the unusual sight to care. ' _This is your home?_ ' he said. 

' _It is,_ ' Lexi said. ' _This is where all dragons come from. So this makes it your home as well._ '

Toothless stared in wonder as they hovered in the mist. ' _Sooo, how do we get down there?'_

In answer, Lexi grabbed him by the paws and let her wings close, causing them both to fall. Toothless shrieked in shock again. ' _Lexi!_ ' he wailed. ' _What in the name of all that is good are you_ doing _?_ '

She just laughed again, and Toothless resigned himself to his fate. He just hoped there was food at the end of it. 

Wakko jerked awake, heart pounding. "Dot!" he cried. 

A gasp emerged from the darkness, and then Dot came running, cannonballing into her brother and holding him tight. "Did you just have a crazy dream too?" she said into his chest. 

"Y-yeah," Wakko said, shivering as he put his arms around his sister and held her just as tightly. Outside, the moon was shining brightly, and Wakko focused on that, and the comforting warmth of Dot's fur as she nestled close, purring. Eventually, he felt his heart calming down and he took a deep breath as Dot pulled back. "So what happened, and was it real?" Wakko asked, still shaking a little.

"We dreamed about Toothless and another dragon," Dot said slowly. "Her name was Lexi and she was a ... Light Fury, I think?"

"Where on earth was she taking him?" Wakko said, puzzled. 

Dot shrugged. "Who knows?"

They sat in silence for a little while longer, before a sound from outside caught their attention. They jumped up and ran to the window, peering out nervously. A toon stood on the ground, looking up at them. In the moonlight, it was hard to make out features, but the toon looked almost like them. The only difference was the colour of her fur; it was as if she'd come from a rainbow, with shades of blue and green, and some yellow patches here and there. "You're a dragon!" Wakko gasped. 

"Be quiet!" the toon hissed. "Yes, I am a dragon, and for the love of all that is good, come down, quick!"

Wakko and Dot shared a look. "Let's go," the princess said without hesitation. 

They jumped out of the window, and the toon - a Deadly Nadder, as it turned out - changed into her dragon form. The siblings climbed on board, and the Nadder took off, immediately turning west. The heirs held on tightly, but it was soon apparent that their new friend wasn't going to let them fall, and they began to enjoy the ride. "This is so cool!" Dot cried. 

' _We do this for a living,_ ' the dragon said, sounding amused. 

Dot blinked. "Did you just talk inside my head?"

' _Yes,_ ' came the answer. ' _All dragons came communicate this way. When we're in toon guise, we talk normally, of course._ '

"Faboo," Wakko said. "What's your name?"

' _You two can call me Stormfly,_ ' she said. ' _That's the closest translation of my name into English. You'd trip over your tongues if you tried to pronounce my name in Dragonese._ '

"Nice to meet you," Dot said. "I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca III. But you can call me Dot."

"And I'm Prince Wakkarotti," Wakko said. "You can just call me Wakko, so long as you don't call me later for dinner."

' _It's nice to meet the two of you,_ ' Stormfly said, and there was a smile in her voice. ' _I must say, you're taking this very well._ '

"We rescued one of your friends," Dot explained. She told the story of how they'd met Toothless, and when they were done, Wakko added the bit about their dream. "It was weird," he said. "I felt as if we were riding with Toothless and Lexi."

' _Then her mother was right,_ ' Stormfly said, almost to herself. ' _You really are your parents' children._ '

Dot and Wakko shared a look, but before they could say anything more, Stormfly slowed. ' _We're here,_ ' she said. 

The siblings peered ahead, and saw a great mist rising from the ocean. As they drew closer, they saw it was, in fact, a giant waterfall, and the spray soaked their fur as Stormfly flew over what appeared to be a hole. ' _This is the home of all dragons,_ ' she said. ' _We call it the Hidden World. No non-dragon has ever come here._ '

Wakko blinked. "What do you mean?" he said, confused. 

' _It means that no non-dragon has ever come here,_ ' Stormfly said, sounding as if it should be obvious. When the siblings still gave no sign of understanding, the Nadder sighed. ' _Let's just go,_ ' she said, sounding slightly exasperated. So saying, she folded her wings, and the heirs shrieked in surprise as she dove right into the hole. Darkness swallowed them for a second, but then lights bloomed everywhere, and shock was replaced by awe as Stormfly flew through a landscape of glowing mushrooms. Everywhere one looked, there was light, and Dot could scarcely believe her eyes. "How are they all glowing?" she whispered. 

"Bioluminescence," Wakko said. He blushed at Dot's raised eyebrow. "Brain taught me all about it."

"Well, it's pretty cool," Dot said, gazing around her in awe. Then she noticed that Stormfly was glowing, and she gasped again. 

' _This is the Mushroom Forest,_ ' Stormfly explained. ' _And yes, Wakko is correct. Bioluminescence is what makes everything around here glow._ ' She flew on. ' _And no, this isn't a hole either,_ ' she added. ' _This is a collasped volcano, and it's the only way into the Hidden World. Only dragons know the way in, even if they've never been here before._ '

Again there was a note of knowing in her voice, but once more, Wakko and Dot missed her meaning. They were too busy staring in wonder at the sights around them, and Stormfly gave it up for the time being. Besides, she knew what was coming; when she'd gotten the call, she'd known there was to be a coronation. The two toons on her back would soon get her meaning. 

Eventually, they emerged into a massive cavern, and the heirs looked around them in awe. Hundreds upon hundreds of dragons were gathered, and they recognised many of the breeds; Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Terrible Terrors, Gronkles, and Zipplebacks to name a few. But there were even more species the siblings had never seen before, including a massive dragon with just one tusk. ' _That's our Bewilderbeast,_ ' Stormfly explained as she flew to a ledge. The children scrambled off her back, moving cautiously in case one of the dragons decided they'd make a tasty snack. Thankfully, no one felt inclined for a midnight snack. ' _He was defeated in a fight by a... close friend of your family,_ ' Stormfly added. ' _He made his way here, and he soon settled in. We don't turn anyone away._ ' 

Wakko frowned. But just as he was about to open his mouth, he gasped. "Toothless!" he cried. 

Sure enough, Toothless and Lexi had appeared at the top of the cavern, and they soared down, with hundreds of dragons attending them. The flock swept past, but the two Furies soared up to the top of a massive, glowing chunk of crystal. There they landed, and Dot felt her heart slam to a stop in her chest. Several hints along the way suddenly all made sense, and she gripped Wakko's hand tightly, feeling him clasp her hand just as hard as he too put two and two together. "Stormfly," she whispered. "Who _is_ that?"

' _Finally,_ ' the Nadder said. ' _Wakko, Dot, say hello to your_ _brother, Prince Yakkarotti of Warnerstock, also known as the heir to the Hidden World._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD you the plot thickens :D   
> Up next; Toothless- sorry, Yakko - is crowned, and the siblings are all reunited.


	7. The Hidden World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless- sorry, Yakko - is crowned, and the siblings are all reunited.

Dot's head was spinning, and she sat down hard, her heart pounding like a drum. Though she'd been only a baby when the attack had happened, she still recalled Yakko, if only dimly, so naturally, she'd felt a strong familiarity with his dragon-self. " _How?_ " she gasped, shaking. 

Wakko wasn't doing much better; he looked poleaxed as his legs too gave way, and he thumped to the ground, staring appealingly at Stormfly. "I thought he was dead!" the prince said, his voice quavering on the edge of tears. 

' _He can tell you himself,_ ' Stormfly said gently. ' _For now, just watch._ '

Up on the ledge, Toothless - no, _Yakko_ \- spread his wings wide, and all the dragons - and two stunned toons - stilled, before bowing deeply. Even the Bewilderbeast lowered its head in respect, and Dot felt compelled to do likewise, scrambling to her feet and giving a deep curtsey. Beside her, Wakko bowed. 

Then Yakko roared. 

The sound echoed and re-echoed throughout the massive chamber, carrying with it an almost frightening power. This was, so legend said, the Call of the Alpha, and it had the power to command all dragons, no matter how far away they were. Even Wakko and Dot felt its pull, and before they quite knew what they were doing, they howled in response. This seemed to be the cue for the other dragons to join in, and as one, they all roared back, joining their voices to Yakko's. Dot could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks as the sound died away, and she closed her eyes, shaking like a leaf. "He's so majestic," she whispered. 

"He's a _king,_ " Wakko said, awestruck.

' _And he's your brother,_ ' Stormfly said gently. ' _C'mon, I'll take you up there._ ' 

The siblings scrambled aboard, and Stormfly took off, flying up to the crystal block, where Yakko and Lexi sat, heads together. Clearly he was overwhelmed by what had just happened, and Dot's heart was in her mouth as she jumped off Stormfly's back, with Wakko right behind her. "Yakko?" she whispered. Even though Stormfly had said this was her brother, Dot was still unsure. But that sense of familiarity was too strong for to ignore, and by the tension in Wakko's body, he felt the same. 

Yakko's head lifted, and his eyes widened when he saw the toons standing nervously before him. He stood, taking a half-step towards them before stopping and looking at Lexi, who gave him an encouraging nod. ' _Go on,_ ' she said. ' _It's okay. No one's going to harm you. You're the king of all dragons now._ '

That seemed to be all the coaxing Yakko needed, and he closed his eyes, his whole form shimmering brightly. When the light cleared, a slightly unsteady toon stood in the dragon's place, and Dot's hands flew to her mouth. He looked just like them; white face, black fur, white paws. His eyes were black as well, but Dot thought she saw a shimmer of green somewhere. But it didn't matter. " _Yakko!_ " she cried, breaking into a run. She cannonballed into him, and his arms locked tightly around her, holding her as though fearful she might disappear if he let her go. Dot clung to him, sobbing his name as she held on just as tightly, and she could feel his tears soaking her fur as he held her. "You're alive!" she sobbed. "You're _alive!_ "

Then Wakko crashed into them, and they tumbled to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs, tails wagging madly, rubbing noses and purring like mad. Dot felt slightly squashed between her brothers, but she didn't care, and she tightened her hold, reveling in the feel of having her family back in one piece. Well, minus their parents, of course, but Dot found the loss didn't sting as much; she was safely nestled in the arms of her brothers, and Yakko was _alive,_ in her arms where he belonged. That was enough for her, and she let the feeling carry her above all the pain of the last nine years. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Yakko pulled back just enough so he could get a clear look at their faces. "Hey, sibs," he greeted, a sheepish smile on his face. "Long time no see."

Wakko burst out laughing. " _That's_ the first thing you say after nine years?" he teased.

"Hey, I haven't had human or toon contact for that long," Yakko said defensively, also laughing. 

Dot rolled her eyes. "You're _such_ a clown," she chided affectionately.

"I do my best," Yakko said, gently booping her on the nose. She giggled and booped him back, and Wakko, not to be outdone, booped the both of them, getting a double boop for his troubles. 

"So how did you survive?" the middle brother asked. 

Lexi - who'd changed into her toon form - now approached the reunited family. "There's a small cavern where we can talk privately," she suggested. 

Yakko nodded and stood, laughing again as his siblings categorically refused to leave his embrace. But he didn't mind, and he nuzzled them gently, another purr starting in his throat. "Sounds like a good idea," he said, before raising his voice to the assembled dragons. "Uh, dismissed!" he called, and the dragons, seemingly content with this order, dispersed to do dragon things elsewhere. Lexi rolled her eyes. 

"You're crazy," she said, smiling. "C'mon."

The cavern was actually a bit larger than Lexi had let on, but there were plenty of cushions scattered about. Lexi directed them to sit wherever they chose while she poured them tea. "I don't come here too often," she said, "but my family makes sure it's kept in good condition whenever I do visit."

Wakko made himself a small nest, but Dot still refused to let herself be parted from Yakko, who sat her in his lap, gently stroking her fur with one hand while he leaned over and ruffled his brother's ears. "Sorry for being so clingy," the princess apologised to both of them, shivering. 

"Hey, s'all good," Wakko assured her, giving her a thumbs up. "Don't blame you in the slightest."

"Oh, cling away," Yakko said, smiling, "Believe me, I'm feeling the same way as the both of you." He took a deep breath. "Nine years of living with dragons is fun, but you kinda start craving the company of someone who isn't a dragon. Uh, no offence," he added hastily to Lexi, who smiled. 

"None taken," she said. "It's worth it to see your smile."

"Flatterer," Yakko teased. 

Wakko laughed. "Someone's got a crush," he singsonged, and Dot giggled as her oldest brother blushed bright red. "Wakkoooo," he whined. 

Lexi smiled again as she sat down. "How are the three of you all feeling?" she asked. 

"Scared and relieved," Dot said. "I've found out that my oldest brother is alive, _and_ he's a dragon. It's kind've a lot to take in all at once." She frowned. "Wait. Are _we_ dragons?"

"You are," Lexi told her. "In fact, your whole family has dragon blood in them. Your parents were a Night Fury and Light Fury, and they fought a very long battle to have dragons accepted in society. Your father, in fact, was king of both Warnerstock and the Hidden World, and he created a treaty between the human/toon world and the dragon world."

She sighed. "Sadly, that treaty died the day Salazar attacked. He wanted the power of dragonkind for himself; more to the point, he wanted the power of the Alpha, and the ability to command that came along with it. William defeated him in a challenge, and Salazar went away to formulate a plan which culminated in the overrunning of Warnerstock and the deaths of your parents."

Dot shivered again. "Salazar is a dragon too?"

"Yes," Lexi said sadly. "He's a human on his mother's side, but his father was a Bewilderbeast. And they're natural Alphas. So of course he thought the power of the King Dragon should be his. But William had already taken the title of King of the HIdden World, which gave him the power to rule over all dragons. Salazar did not like that at all, and the rest you know."

"I ran away when he attacked," Yakko admitted, shame darkening his eyes. "I tried to find you two, but there was so much chaos going on that I just couldn't reach you in time." It was his turn to sigh, and Wakko climbed into his lap, whining as he and Dot held their brother tightly. "In the end, I had to flee or else I'd get killed as well. Eventually, I found Dragon Island, and once I showed them who I was, they took me in."

"My mother told me two of the three of you had survived," Lexi said. "She didn't tell me about Yakko, obviously, but hinted that he was still out there. So I went scouting for him, but got myself caught by Salazar, who drugged me and made me his captive. He's now got my mother hostage, and her continued survival rests on my 'obedience', so to speak. But she told me that she wasn't afraid to die, since she'd lived a full life, so I took my time searching for the three of you. I didn't want to give Salazar an easy win, so I dawdled. And it paid off; I got to watch the three of you interact, and when I saw Yakko for the first time, I recognised him as the missing crown prince."

"Now that Dad's dead, I'm the only Night Fury left," Yakko said, his voice bitter as he held his siblings tightly. "The line essentially dies with me, and any offspring I might have in the future will have mixed blood." 

"Then what does that make us?" Wakko asked, confused. 

"A mixture, I guess," Yakko admitted. "Dunno, baby bro. Now that you and Dot are here, you can probably find out for sure."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Dot said firmly, hugging both her brothers tightly. "We're all here together, and together we're gonna _stay._ "

Yakko held them close. "Love you, sibs," he whispered. "And thank you. For everything."

"Love you more," the younger two chorused, and Lexi quietly tiptoed out, leaving them to it. Once she was outside, she let her uncertainty show. Not over the siblings; Yakko would be a good king, and his younger siblings would be an invaluable help. It was Salazar who worried her the most; if he hadn't already cottoned on to the fact that she hadn't gone along with his plan, then he'd be bound to find out soon. And then her mother would most likely die. 

Lexi shivered as she walked to a ledge which overlooked the main chamber, and she let her legs dangle over the edge, kicking them idly as she rested her chin in her hands. There was also the small matter of the younger siblings' guardians in Acme Falls. How would they react to learning of Yakko's survival? Would they be happy, or sad? Or would they react in outrage? 

With a sigh, Lexi stood. There was no sense driving herself crazy with wondering; right now, her duty was clear. She needed to focus her attention on getting Yakko and his siblings settled into life here in the Hidden World, and from there, everything else was bound to fall into place. Even so, as she started walking back towards her cavern, she couldn't help but feel as if something was bound to go wrong sooner or later. She just hoped they'd all have at least a few days before things inevitably went south. She didn't want anything to catch her new king and his siblings off guard before they had at least a small chance to learn the most basic of their abilities. 


End file.
